1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus having cutter elements for destroying data bearing substrates such as paper or discs. In particular, the cutter elements comprise a pair of outer blades and an inner support forming at least one cross-cut tooth.
2. Background
The use of shredders is well-known for shredding data bearing substrates such as documents and papers or discs such as CDs, DVDs, etc.
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is removably mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically has a series of cutter elements that shred data bearing substrates such as paper and discs fed therein, and discharges the shredded articles downwardly into the container.
Prior shredders typically include a plurality of cutter elements arranged on a pair of shafts in an interleaved manner for shredding substrates. The cutter elements are typically made of a single piece of metal of a predetermined thickness, or from two halves joined or stacked together.
Another type of known cutting element is made by punching and bending. The cutter element is punched from a sheet metal to create the cutter element body. Then portions of the cutter element are bent to form cutting edges. An example of this type of cutting element is shown in U.S. Patent Application 2005/0109866 A1.
Also known in the art is the use of cutter elements formed by assembling two thin, stamped blades together. The two blades in each cutter element meet at relatively flat areas where cross-cutting teeth are formed, and are otherwise curved so that they are separated from one another. The central portions of each blade protrude as a spacer to keep the cutting parts of adjacent cutter elements spaced apart. This allows for interleaving of cutter elements on two parallel shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,410 provides an example of this type of cutter element. It is also known to add a piece of plastic between of the two blades of each cutter element for added support and stability.